1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool for disposing a resilient clip over clamping structures adapted to be secured together by the clip and, more particularly, to a tool for applying a resilient clip to spacing devices for overhead electrical conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the increases in electrical power being carried by overhead conductors, bundles of overhead conductors are employed and are supported from modern electrical transmission towers. Usually, each bundle carrys one phase of a three phase source of alternating current energy. The towers are spaced at such distances that adjacent wires of a bundle may contact each other as a result of wind or electromagnetic inducement. For this reason, spacing devices have been developed to maintain the separation between the wires of a bundle at certain intervals along their length. Such spacing devices are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,580, 3,110,757 and 3,161,721.
These spacing devices for electrical conductors consist of a bar or series of bars having clamps at each end. The clamps have traditionally been pivoted on the bar and secured on the conductors by means of threaded bolts. The use of bolts to secure the clamps has proven to be time consuming and unreliable as linemen could overtighten or undertighten the bolts, resulting in the clamps coming loose, with eventual attendant damage to the conductor.
As an alternative to the use of bolts to secure the clamps of a spacing device on electrical conductors, resilient metal clips have been developed of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 610,527, filed on Sept. 5, 1975 in the names of the present inventor and C. R. Russ. The Hawkins and Russ clip is provided with two leg portions each having planar inward extensions adapted to extend over and engage two planar surfaces in the clamp of the spacing device after the clips are disposed around the clamp. When the planar extensions engage or seat over a mating ledge of the spacing device, a snap is heard so that the lineman knows that the clamp structures are secured together on the electrical conductor.
Such installed clamps must constantly embrace the associated electrical conductor through the agency of a resilient bushing. The amount of force necessary to seat the resilient clip against the resilience of the bushing is such that it is impossible to apply the clip with the direct manual pressure applied by the hand of the lineman. Also, pounding against the head of the clip with a hammer or similar tool is more often than not insufficient because of the difficult positions from which the linemen must work and because of the bounce in the resilient bushing made of rubber or other elastomer material. Also, considering that the conductors are on rather long spans, often in the area of 1400 feet, there would be considerable bounce in the conductors themselves when striking such a direct blow. A glancing blow, on the other hand, could result in the clip falling to the ground or damage to the conductor or the clamp or both. Additionally, the length from the head of the clip to the ledge of the clamp is such that a conventional pair of pliers could not transverse the length necessary to properly grip the clip and seat it into the ledge on the clamp. Furthermore, the use of pliers could mar or gouge the cast finish which would result in the undesirable phenomena known as corona discharge.
Accordingly, a tool is required to seat the Hawkins and Russ clips on conductor clamps.